The Clock
by tetra-ss
Summary: If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know? For Castiel, he's had to wait a millennial of time and as for Dean, he didn't want to glowing numbers on his wrist in the first place. Soulmates. Destiel.
1. It's Time

**The Clock**

**A/N: Idea taken from tumblr, but it's also based off of a movie. I just forgot the name so disclaimer for that too. This is a Destiel, and beware that this is written in the roleplay style. As we go along I will post more, and if we stop it... I will try to continue on my own. Sorry for any funky mistakes we may have made. Enjoy!**

**Summary: If a clock could count down tot he moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?**

* * *

**One**

_His wrist had many numbers on his wrist, it wrote of decades, centuries, millennium on his wrist. The numbers almost wrapped around completely until they touched. Some of his brothers were the same, but he didn't understand why had to wait such a large span of time. 'My soulmate... isn't another angel. Then they must be human, not even born yet.' he thought. The number flashed on his wrist as if wondering if fate would truly decide if his soulmate should be born. He lay among Heaven staring at his wrist often, the number would change and drop dramatically in number meaning a closer meeting and then jump again. Time and Fate couldn't make up their mind._

_ Castiel asked his Father once, he asked if his Father knew of the human that would be born and be his soulmate. His Father answered yes, he knew of him, but God wouldn't say anything more than that. Castiel had been overcome with an emotion.. one he would later recognize as joy. If his Father kept such a powerful eye on his future soulmate then they must be important, but for right now.. he would have to wait. _

Castiel had waited, he had waited many lifetimes watching the humans below as they found their soulmates, grew old, and finally died. He looked down at his wrist as it had finally shrunk and said only a few hundred years now. His soulmate was closer than ever and all Castiel wanted to do was reach out a touch him. His sat up on the golden gate bridge in a temporary vessel, one that didn't mind because he had no family. Jeremy Rush didn't have anyone to worry about so he had willingly given up his body to an angel, and who wouldn't? The red flashing numbers on his wrist suddenly flashed a green and moved faster, they winded down until it only said a wonderful 98 years. He wouldn't have to wait long, 100 years didn't seem like anything to an immortal angel. Another joyful emotion hit him, but he still wasn't sure on how to express it so his face remained blank while his soul shined brighter.

When Dean was old enough to understand the numbers on his wrist, he never liked it. He had always wore long sleeve to cover up the numbers that counted down to the day that he met his soul mate. The one person he was destined to be with for the rest of his life. He really wish he could cut off the counter because he rather fall in love with someone on his own and not a timer telling him "well there's your soul mate". And It's not like the moment you fall in love with them (because that would be better because you know the person) It's the moment you see them for the first time. What the hell is that? You don't even know the person and numbers on your wrist are telling you who it is that you love. Even worse is the couple people that he's meet who's counter was already at zero before they found someone. The 'love of their live' was already gone before the chance of meeting them.

Dean always wish since the age of five that the counter was for when you were going to die. Being able to say good-bye to the one that you love before they are gone was way better then to find the one that you are supposed to love. His mother would have had the chance to say good bye to him and that she loved him before she got taken away by the fire.

One point in Deans life he tried to remove the was sixteen and was moving from school to school with his brother. There was this one guy named Michael that he had meet. They hit it off instantly and had a fling or two. Dean really thought that the numbers on his wrist would be at zero when he checked. But they weren't... and after many failed attempts at taking the numbers off he gave up and continued on with his life.

Many events just flew by after that. Dean and his younger brother got back together to hunt demons and find their missing father. He was so busy with hunts that he never really paid attention to the numbers on his wrist. But the wish for the numbers being a count down to a persons death never went away because his brother ended up dying.

After that he really couldn't take life. He sold his soul to a cross roads demon to bring his brother back. He only had a year to spend with him after that.

When his year was up, his finally looked at his clock again. It was only about 6 months and 2 days away from when he was supposed to meet his match. The day went by with him hunting with his brother for a final time. He tried to run away from the hell hounds in his last moments but failed in the end to get away and was dragged down to hell painfully.

Castiel had known the minute his soulmate was born, a part of him that felt lost throughout Heaven had finally opened up. That joyful feeling had grown to great heights in the pit of his stomach. He looked at his clock that day and saw on it, it had spun down to approximately 27 years._ Soon_, he told himself. Soon was his way of getting through the next few years.

It was today that Castiel thought he was being ripped apart, that he was being punished as his wings trembled with pain. He vaguely remembers another angel hoisting him up and dragging Castiel to their Father. Through his pain, his Father's voice rang in his ears. "You must save Dean Winchester from the Cage, this you must succeed. Lucifer won't let him go with out a fight." He understood, but he didn't. Why must he save this particular human when his Grace felt like it would be ripped from him. Why wouldn't his Father help him?

He fell, fell to the Cage then fighting his way through bloody hooks and souls screaming for help to get to the human he was supposed to save. Even in the middle of his own pain, Castiel saw the lasting mark he left on Dean. That was the power of his true form, it burned the flesh of mortals that it came in contact with. Only after he had returned Dean's soul from the cage and calmed down did he glance at his wrist, the angry burnt black numbers were back to being red and they slowly counted upwards again until only a small twenty four hours started ticking again. Castiel realized only after he had saved Dean that his clock had calmed down, Dean was his soulmate, his human. Hours after hours Castiel tried to call to Dean, but it seemed that he still couldn't understand. Then Castiel realized that even Dean couldn't handle the sight or his real voice, it saddened him more that he could express. Jimmy Novak ended up being his vessel for their first meeting.

He stepped through the barn doors. "Hello Dean."


	2. A Thousand Years

**The Clock**

**Two**

* * *

Dean woke up to find him self in a dark place. With in seconds he found out he was buried and alive. He remembered being in hell , chained up, others screaming. He remembered being dragged to hell by the hell hounds. So what the crap was he doing alive. The only thing he could thing of was either Bobby or Sammy making a deal with a cross-roads demon. He was dead, he needed to stay dead. After he got himself out of the grave he looked down to his wrist. The numbers only counted up to 24 hours. He had 24 hours till he met his soul mate even though the number should be black after death. When he finally did reach Bobby he was throwing salt and holy water at him and so he knew it wasn't Uncle Bobby that had brought him back. Then Bobby and Dean went to ask Sammy if he was the reason he was alive, it wasn't him either and it pissed him off that he even tried, because Dean asked him not too.

He really wanted to know who the hell...or what the hell got him out of the Cage...and more likely, why? He had no reason to be back out of all the people, so why him? Why was he so important? They even went to a physic to try to find out what did, but the damn thing burned her eyes out. It seemed as if this person...thing didn't want to be found.

Dean sat in the hotel room looking at the scar/welt that was left there. It was a hand print. It was large and kind of annoying to look at. But at the same time it gave him this weird, stupid ass girly feeling. It made his stomach feel tingly...and lame. While in his thoughts everything in the room started to flip out like in the gas station. The glass shattered and broke and he had to make a cover for it. He frowned and looked at his wrist. There was only a couple hours left. After that he paid no attention to the time on his wrist.

Later on with Bobby he was in a barn calling out for what took him from hell and put him back here. He really wanted to ask if whatever it was, was too damn lazy to drag him out of his damn coffin, He really could have just died again then and there and getting him from hell would have been pointless. And soon enough the barn started to shake like the things from the station and hotel did.

Dean just started in disbelief at the things that walked through the barn doors. Who ever the hell it was, just looking at him made his heart race and his head spin. Dean being Dean, he thought it was because the guy was just that powerful of a Demon.

Castiel had realized who his soul mate was before he'd even touched the ground and stepped through those barns doors, but it seemed that Dean had not. With odd expression fixed on his face, Castiel made his way over to Dean. The other human in the barn had different ideas and sent a few rounds into his vessels chest. The angel looked down and frowned. Clearly he wasn't going to have any sort of peaceful talk while the other human was conscious. As Castiel pulled the blade out of this chest he felt the other human get ready to attack him from behind. It only took at tap at his mind for the man to drop to the floor. "We need to talk Dean... alone. He will be fine."

Castiel's new fingers set with messing with the various weapons Dean and... Bobby had prepared to assault him with. Blades and gun of all shapes and sizes lay across the table in front of him. He picked up on of the short swords for a few seconds until setting it back down. He turned back to Dean that was behind him, "Certain people can hear me, some may see me. I thought you were.. one of them. I was mistaken." His gravely voice caught a little, just a hit of something more in his voice. As his soul mate Castiel thought it appropriate for one human, his human, to be able to view his true form instead of the skin he used. That wasn't the case then.

The angel stepped forward towards Dean and looked. When Dean was inside the Cage, he'd been a little different and looked a lot worse than his current appearance. Castiel reached forward as if to touch Dean, the hand he reach with had his Clock present but underneath his coat. He'd felt it touch zero's right after he stepped inside.

Dean tried everything that would normally work on a demon and...nothing. It worked on every demon. Even if it wasn't powerful enough to kill, it would still work. He panicked as the other got closer to him as Bobby tried to make a swing and stopped him as well and with only a touch Bobby was on the floor. "Bobby!" He screamed out watching him drop. His breath left him as the others voice rumbled his skin and made him shiver a bit. He stepped away as the other got closer. Why did nothing work? Ruby's knife didn't do a damn thing. Where was his brother when he needed him?

"That was you at the gas station and in the hotel room?" Dean stared in disbelief, he had to be right in thinking that he had to be a strong demon. "What are you?" He asked nervously, looking down to Bobby's unconscious body and back up to the male in front of him. Anytime the other got closer to him he'd feel dizzy and tingly and he couldn't figure out why, no demon ever had such an affect on him. As the other spoke again he said he was an Angel of the Lord. That had to be bull shit. "Even if you were an Angel. Why save me?" He asked, even after he saw the shadow of the other's wings. He really just couldn't believe that angels were as real as demons. But just staring at the others bright blue eyes he had the sudden urge to check his wrist. It felt like it was burning and itching, begging him to look. He lifted his wrist to check the numbers to see that only zeros were left.

Dean gasped and quickly covered his wrist and shook his head. "No...No. Show me your wrist! Show it to me!" He shouted. He didn't want a demon or an angel as a lover. He barely wanted a human...Stupid clock. Stupid number doesn't mean anything. But he just had to check...he had to check just in case.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter out~**


End file.
